On the shore
by Nymus
Summary: Su historia era, en realidad, un encuentro entre la tierra y el mar. Era pues justo que su primer encuentro hubiera sido en la playa, donde ambos mundos se unían como los suyos lo hicieron.[Para Liraz Nightray]


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Things I do for love...

Esto es sólo porque amo a Row y porque quería escribir algo sobre seres sobrenaturales pero no tengo ninguno que le vaya a mi OTP... Así que ya que estamos, aproveché de escribir esto. Aún está en proceso y será actualizado... Eventualmente?

* * *

.

* * *

La conoció en una noche de verano, cuando la luna brillaba inmensa sobre el cielo. Apareció casi del aire, con una sonrisa enorme que parecía dedicada sólo a él, y tomó asiento a su lado junto a la fogata.

Si hubiera tenido un poco más de sentido común, debería haber expulsado, una mujer desconocida sola en la playa a medianoche era muy sospechoso, por decirlo menos. Pero, había pensado que su sonrisa era bonita y, aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido, se sentía solitario.

El mar tenía a veces ese efecto en él, el constante vaivén de las mareas recordandole todas las cosas que alguna vez tuvo y perdió. Así que, la dejó quedarse junto a él, bañándose en el calor de las llamas que ardían sin pausa.

No le preguntó su nombre porque lo creyó innecesario. Hablaron y comieron de sus provisiones, y quizás él incluso se rió un par de veces. Quizás. No estaba seguro de cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, ella se había ido. Lo cual no era una sorpresa y él había imaginado que así sería, así que no estaba seguro de por qué dolió un poco.

De cualquier forma, no podía perder tiempo lamentándose la pérdida de un encuentro casual, así que cargó su bote y continuó su viaje, moviéndose hacia la siguiente isla, siguiendo a los peces que eran su sustento. Se había acostumbrado a esas alturas a sobrevivir y ver como los días llegaban y se iban, como las olas del mar.

* * *

.

* * *

Lo estaba mirando cuando se embarcó, sus ojos castaños siguiendo la sombra del bote por debajo del agua, como llevaba haciendo día tras día desde que lo vio por la primera vez.

Había estado vagando por el océano por un largo, largo tiempo desde que su manada la expulsó. Habían sido solo ella y la inmensidad del agua por tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta. Hasta que vio el bote y al hombre en él.

Era obviamente un bote de pescadores así que se mantuvo lejos de él y sus crueles armas, bajo el mar y lejos en el horizonte cuando necesitaba respirar. Pero aún así, lo siguió. Porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y quizás el bote la llevaría a algún lado. Cualquier lugar estaba bien, mientras tuviera a alguien más. Alguien que no fuera el mar.

Después de casi dos semanas de seguir el bote, se cuenta de que este no hacía más que andar en círculos a través de las incontables islas, tal y como lo hacían los estúpidos peces durante toda su vida. En una ocasión, una tormenta lo forzó a detenerse en una isla durante la noche y aquella fue la primera vez que vio al hombre. Había visto su sombra o reflejo un par de veces, pero con la tormenta rugiendo alrededor, se vio forzado a varar el bote y acampar tierra adentro, lo que le dio a ella una oportunidad de tener una vista completa de él.

Era un hombre joven, quizás un poco demasiado joven para estar solo y valiéndose de sí mismo, o al menos eso le pareció. ¿Acaso no tenía a nadie que lo esperara? ¿Por qué vagaba por el océano cuando podría quedarse en casa, con una familia que lo amara? Eso era lo que lo que ella hubiera hecho, si pudiera. El mar era demasiado grande para navegarlo en soledad.

El bote se hizo a la mar una vez más apenas la tormenta pasó, volviendo al lento viaje que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte. No parecía gustarle quedarse en tierra, a pesar de que ella lo había visto mirando el agua como si esta fuera a apuñalarlo por la espalda en cualquier momento. No estaba del todo equivocado en tener sus sospechas, pero no dejaba de ser extraño. ¿Por qué pasar tanto tiempo en el océano si no le gustaba? Habían demasiadas preguntas y ninguna tenía respuesta.

Quizás fue por eso que se sintió lo bastante valiente como para dejar su piel atrás y unirse a él en la playa, en una de las pocas noches en que desembarcó. Quizás fue su curiosidad o quizás fue el impulso de la luna llena, que siempre la había hecho sentir extraña. Cualquiera que fuera la razón se encontró mirando su rostro dormido, iluminado por la luz del fuego. Le gustó. También le gustó él. Y escapó, justo antes de que el sol se alzara sobre el horizonte.

* * *

.

* * *

No esperaba volverla a ver. No debería haberla visto otra vez. Ni siquiera había estado en la misma isla la siguiente noche de luna llena. Por supuesto, no era estúpido. Sabía que ella no era una mujer cualquiera, y lo había sabido desde el primer día, cuando apareció en la orilla de una isla desierta sin nada más que su vestido blanco. No estaba seguro de que es lo que era, pero si era alguna de las leyendas que poblaban los mares, podía ser peligrosa. No debería haberle permitido sentarse a su lado en la fogata, pero aún así lo hizo. Y volvió a hacerlo el mes siguiente, cuando estaba casi esperando ver su silueta aparecer, a pesar de que en realidad no creía que lo hiciera.

Era casi irreal, mágico, y a veces pensaba que quizás era sólo su imaginación desbordada. Quizás no había ninguna doncella con vestido blanco visitándolo cada mes. Quizás era sólo él, la luna y el mar y sus reflejos jugando con su mente. Lo pensaba cada mañana, cuando despertaba junto a un fuego agonizante, en una playa solitaria. Y aún así, cada noche miraba hacia el cielo, esperando por el día en la fase lunar se completara para poder verla caminar sobre la arena otra vez.

Sus noches eran simples, comenzaban siempre con él preguntando "¿Tú otra vez?" y la brillante sonrisa de ella. Nunca respondía con nada más que sentándose a su lado. Sus charlas eran también simples, sobre el mar, el cielo, el clima y, a veces, sobre los peces. Ella sabía un montón sobre peces. Ambos parecían evitar todo lo demás, todo lo que pudiera ser complicado, todo lo que pudiera hacer que alguno de ellos se sintiera incómodo.

Lo hacían sentirse más relajado de lo que se había sentido en un largo, largo tiempo. era agradable. Casi mágico. Un momento que les pertenecía sólo a ambos. Una noche en la que podía sencillamente disfrutar la presencia de alguien y ser él mismo. Pero, era humano y por lo tanto estaba condenado a cometer errores. Y eso hizo, cuando le preguntó qué era ella en realidad. Su sonrisa se tambaleó y antes de que pudiera él pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, se fue. Tal y como siempre aparecía, se desvaneció entre la playa y el mar. Él, por su parte, estaba tan sorprendido de su reacción que no la siguió de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Había desaparecido y, esta vez, no regresó con la siguiente luna.

* * *

.

* * *

Era una cobarde. No tenía excusa. No debería haberse escapado. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mostrar su cara otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que haber arruinado las cosas? Era sólo una pregunta inocente, podría haber dicho cualquier cosa e ignorarla. Pero, el ambiente entre ambos había sido tan ligero, tan sincero, que mentirle en cualquier forma se sentía mal. Y no estaba lista para decirle la verdad. No aquella noche. Quizás nunca lo estaría.

Era, además, incapaz de dejar de seguir el bote. No quería enfrentar el inmenso océano en soledad otra vez. Incluso si había arruinado sus noches, podía al menos seguir la sombra del bote. Eso había sido suficiente una vez y pensó que lo sería otra vez. No lo fue. Pronto se vio a sí misma arrastrada hacia la superficie, intentando obtener un atisbo del rostro con el que tanto se había encariñado. Le gustaba su cabello negro desordenado, el que nunca se atrevió a tocar. Le gustaba su rostro, el que raras veces se iluminaba con una sonrisa. Le gustaba su cuerpo, que desafiaba el frío clima del norte a diario. Sólo… le gustaba todo de él y debería habérselo dicho.

Pero, se había asustado. Los cuentos pesaban en su memoria, incluso después de que se había atrevido a tocar la arena por primera vez. Su manada siempre había sido una cautelosa, era por eso que nadie la quería. A ella le gustaba demasiado la superficie. Ponía a todos en riesgo. No pensaba. Demasiado curiosa, demasiado descuidada. Si la gente la encontraba, les quitarían a todos la piel. Los marineros y pescadores siempre hacían lo mismo. Atraerlos a la playa y luego matarlos. Robar a sus mujeres cuando podían. Los humanos eran crueles y malvados. Eso era lo que siempre le habían dicho, incluyendo el día en que por fin la expulsaron.

Y sus palabras aún gritaban en su mente, incluso cuando se veía incapaz de detener a sus aletas, que la llevaban más y más cerca cada día. A veces casi se quedaba sin aire, porque no le ponía atención al tiempo, perdida en la suave danza entre las olas del mar y el bote. Una danza de la que ella también era parte, aunque él no lo sabía. Día tras día se les unía desde abajo, nadando despacio junto a la corriente e intentando no espantar demasiado a los peces. Para su fortuna eran una especie estúpida.

Aquello, por supuesto no podía durar para siempre, y así lo descubrió un día cuando, descuidada como siempre, se acercó demasiado a la superficie, su cabeza casi rompiendo la película de agua. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes, pero fue en aquel día en particular cuando el hombre decidió lanzar su red a su lado. Las cuerdas se enredaron en sus miembros y pronto se vio incapaz de moverse. Él debió notar el súbito movimiento mientras intentaba liberarse, pues pronto lo vio regresando la red al bote y sacándola del agua.


End file.
